


Brothers  兄弟

by egoismt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bible Quotes, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: SPN 第六季衍生文，原著向，關於 Balthazar 與 Castiel 過往交情的 head canon 故事＊為配合劇情需要，本文中有部分情節改編自聖經內容，敬請見諒
Relationships: Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Brothers  兄弟

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786374) by [egoismt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt)



Balthazar 和 Castiel 剛學會飛行的時候，Gabriel 帶他們來到了地球的海邊。

Balthazar 興奮地追逐著浪花，Castiel 則蹲在地上，饒有興致地看著一條小灰魚努力往岸上爬。

「你在看什麼？」Balthazar 終於忍不住好奇，湊到 Castiel 身邊，後者無言地指了指地上那奮力撲騰的小身影。

「別踩到那條魚，Castiel，牠還大有用處呢。」Gabriel 迎著海風抖了抖翅膀，閒閒地說。

兩個才下線不久的年輕天使著迷地看著那個小生物使勁挪動魚鰭，在泥岸邊拖出一道小小的軌跡。

正當 Balthazar 開始覺得無聊挪開目光時，Castiel 突然開口：

「牠好像不太對勁。」

「啊？」

小灰魚在泥地上拼命扭動掙扎著，Castiel 平靜的表情流露出一絲擔心。

「缺氧了吧？要把牠放回水裡去嗎？」Balthazar 憑著灌輸進腦海的知識判斷道。

「不，隨牠去，別忘了我們天使不能干預。」Gabriel 朝他負責照顧的弟弟們遞來一個警告的眼神。

Balthazar 無所謂地聳聳肩，自顧自走開撿貝殼去了。

蹲在地上的 Castiel 繼續凝視那條痛苦翻滾的魚，眉間的皺褶越來越深，他偷偷抬眼瞄了一下 Gabriel，趁對方看往別的方向，伸手輕輕碰了一下那條魚，

微微的銀光一閃，魚兒似乎緩過氣來，停了一下又繼續往前爬，Castiel 的目光柔和下來，唇角微微翹起。

「……」Balthazar 把一切都看在眼裡，挑挑眉噴出一聲鼻息，嘴角也不自覺地掛上淺淺的笑意。

「別以為我不知道你幹了甚麼，Castiel。」Gabriel 雙手抱胸，眼神嚴肅地瞪過來。

「你說牠還大有用處，那怎麼能讓牠現在就死掉？」年輕天使抬起頭，表情倔強。

「反正牠總是要學會在陸地上呼吸的，Cas 只是幫了牠一把，縮短學習時間應該沒關係吧？」Balthazar 把手搭上 Castiel 的肩膀，嘻皮笑臉地說。

Castiel 轉頭揚了揚眉，「你叫我甚麼？」

「Cas 呀！」

「你從來沒那樣叫過我……」

「反正很順口嘛！你也可以叫我 Balthy 啊！我不介意。」

「夠啦你們兩個！」Gabriel 好氣又好笑地清了清喉嚨，擺擺手。

「這次既然沒有偏離父親的計畫，我就不追究了，下不為例喔！」說完用指尖狠狠戳了一下 Castiel 的額頭。

「嘿！」年輕天使痛得摀住額頭，瞪了哥哥一眼。

「Gabe 最好了，大人有大量～～」Balthazar 笑著大力一拍 Castiel 的背，後者一個踉蹌。

「連你也……（青筋）」

「沒受罰真是太好了對吧？」

Balthazar 朝 Castiel 咧開大大的笑容，看到那樣的笑，後者滿肚子的怨氣也只好默默憋了回去。

「好啦！玩夠了就回家吧！」

Gabriel 伸手揉亂兩個弟弟的頭髮，展翼騰空而起，藍色的星球靜靜目送三位天使遠去。

*****

天使是主的戰士，雖有同類可見可觸的真身，卻沒有肉體與性別之分，

祂們的降生無異於產品製造，下線時就帶著灌好的知識與造好的年輕真身，投入嚴酷的戰鬥訓練。

祂們沒有童年，不懂撒嬌，雖然性格各異，卻都是十足十的軍人，彼此間的關係親近又疏離，絕少互相碰觸，只有 Gabriel 這三人組例外。

一開始也是碎碎唸個沒完，但當游手好閒的 Gabriel 硬著頭皮接下 Michael 塞給他的兩名新兵，他覺得無聊的天堂生活總算有了點盼頭。

Balthazar 輕佻機靈，跟他一拍即合；Castiel 冷靜沉著，但那固執古板偶爾又有點脫線的個性，欺負起來卻別有一番樂趣。

兩個新人也從互不相識，迅速發展為一種有默契的友誼，Balthazar 闖禍時，Castiel 會想辦法幫他圓場；Castiel 被激怒時，Balthazar 會拿起棍子跟他並肩抗敵，

互相照應的兩兄弟，讓 Gabriel 省了不少心，而沒大沒小的他們遇上隨和不羈的 Gabriel，更是讓彼此心中都鬆了一口氣。

「嘿 Cas，我在跟 Anna 她們打賭，你要不要參一咖？」Balthazar 剛走進圖書室就扯開嗓門喊。

「小聲點啦！」Castiel 眉頭惱怒地皺起，兩眼卻還死死黏在羊皮卷軸上。「賭甚麼？」

「你猜智人和尼安德塔人哪種猴子會活下來？」

Castiel 頭一歪，「尼安德塔人吧！」

「為什麼？我賭智人耶！你也太不給面子了吧？」

Castiel 嘆口氣。「他們的詩實在是太美了，跟環境渾然一體，滅絕太可惜啦。」

「哼，果然是這種書呆子式的回答。」

「自己不讀書別來批評他人的興趣啊！」Castiel 白了 Balthazar 一眼，後者還是那副嘻皮笑臉的討打樣。

「那，你要下甚麼賭注？」

「你們呢？」

「值夜班一週。」

「我跟。」

「好，我去跟 Anna 說。」

Balthazar 一拍 Castiel 的肩膀，轉身往外走，正當 Castiel 以為終於能耳根清淨地看書時，那個抑揚頓挫的悅耳嗓音又大剌剌地傳來：

「Cas 說他下夜班 **兩週** 賭尼安德塔人贏。」

「哇喔真大方！」

年輕天使立馬從座位上彈起來大吼： **「Balthazar～～～～～～！！！！！」**

*****

Castiel 在徒手搏擊上表現平平，卻靠著精湛的飛行技巧、速度和敏捷周全的頭腦，在空戰和戰術課上表現優異；

Balthazar 則以他的刁鑽精明，每科都在及格邊緣有驚無險地低空過關。

「真討厭對戰……」Castiel 回房就累癱在椅子上完全不想動。「觀察蜜蜂還比較有趣。」

「在戰術課上打敗對手得意偷笑的人還敢說。」Balthazar 涼涼地開口。

「你有甚麼資格說我？明明認真一點就能拿到更好的成績，你偏要混水摸魚。」

「成績怎樣根本無所謂，作戰時能活下來的才是贏家啊！是你認真過頭了。」

「現在不認真練習，作戰時哪發揮得出來？」

「本大爺靠的就是臨場反應機敏過人啊！這叫『天分』，跟練習無關！」

Castiel 忍不住翻了一個大白眼，Balthazar 嘿嘿偷笑。

**_『Castiel、Balthazar，緊急集合！』_** 天使電台中傳來 Anna 急迫的呼喚。 ** _『拿上武器，Lucifer 叛變了！』_**

「「甚麼？！」」

兩位天使異口同聲叫道，白了臉抓起天使之刃瞬移到戰場，兩方陣營殺聲震天，四周一片狼藉。

「怎麼會……」看見腳下同窗天使鮮血淋漓的屍首，Balthazar 的聲音有些不穩。

 **「先找到 Anna 和 Gabriel 再說！」** Castiel 緊緊蹙著眉頭大喊，揮刀架開不分青紅皂白攻來的同類。

「！」

敵人的頸子被一刀貫穿，Anna 冷眼看著屍首倒下，爆發出最後的榮光能量。

「Anna！」

「現在沒時間解釋，你們跟我來！」

三人瞬移到新兵們的集合地，Anna 強壓下眾人的恐慌躁動，一番說明後，

眾人才明白不肯向聖子跪拜臣服的 Lucifer，率領天界三分之一的天使於北境起兵反叛，大天使 Michael 正領軍進行鎮壓。

「不少強而有力的天使加入了 Lucifer 那邊，現在戰況膠著……你們雖然是新兵，也得作好上戰場的心理準備。」

現場階級較高的 Ishim 冷冷下達了命令，開始將新兵們編組以備調遣。

「Cas……」Balthazar 擔憂地望著 Castiel，後者緊緊抿著雙唇，望向角落裡臉色凝重一語不發的 Gabriel。

*****

慘烈的天使戰爭打到第二天，新兵們也被迫上戰場手足相殘。

「兄弟，拜託，我不想傷害你！」

Castiel 握著刀，苦苦哀求。見對方還是不為所動殺氣騰騰地攻來，他咬牙，銀光一閃飛刀出手，對方的榮光在慘叫中炸裂。

「為什麼你們就是不聽勸呢？……」他狠狠鎖著眉懊惱地低語。

**「算了吧 Cas，大家都殺紅眼了，沒人會聽進你的話的！」**

背後滿身血污的 Balthazar 邊喊邊用力把刀捅進同類的胸膛。

**「別想那麼多了，專心作戰吧！」**

「可惡！……」

Castiel 上前取回自己的天使之刃，憂慮地望向遠處毫髮無傷卻一臉痛苦的 Gabriel，對方緊緊咬著下唇，一絲鮮紅的血跡流下。

當晚，Gabriel 不告而別。

緊緊握住寫著 ** _『我受夠了！』_** 的布條，Balthazar 眼眶濕熱微微顫抖；Castiel 輕輕將手搭上他肩膀，帶著哀傷的眼神，一句話也沒說。

*****

戰爭平息後，原本活潑的新兵們陷入異常的沉默。

熟人們死的死傷的傷，大家都情緒低落，只有 Uriel 還頑固地硬撐著，想用他的幽默來讓大家好受一點。

戰功彪炳的 Anna 成為了 Ishim 的副官，負責新兵重新編組的整頓工作。

Castiel、Balthazar、Uriel 等天使被編為一組，派去駐守天界南境，在繼續訓練之餘也開始分擔起正規軍的工作。

一成不變的服勤中，Castiel 想起那條小灰魚所在的藍色星球，一日，他和 Balthazar 心血來潮從雲端往下眺望，

原以為會看見父親新造的人類在地球上欣欣向榮，卻目睹了該隱在田間用動物的顎骨打破他兄弟亞伯的頭。

「猿類就是猿類。」Balthazar 冷笑著不屑地說。

Castiel 回憶起天使戰爭中自己的滿手血腥，默默心想： _『其實我們也差不多……』_

「Cas……？」Balthazar 望著他出神的臉，不確定地問。

Castiel 猛然回神，抿起嘴微微苦笑一下，輕輕搖了搖頭。

*****

今天，從隱隱面帶糾結的 Anna 口中，新命令抵達。

父親證實了所多瑪和蛾摩拉的罪惡確如傳聞般深重，由 Ishim 下令派遣 Castiel、Balthazar 和 Uriel 前去「淨化」二城。

「我才不要跟泥猴子打交道，你們兩個先去，要行動時我再出手就好。」

「Uriel 你這傢伙，閃得倒是挺快的啊！」Balthazar 沒好氣地瞥了他一眼。

Castiel 垂下眼睛，嘴角緊緊抿成一條直線。

「Cas，你又露出那個表情了。」Balthazar 無奈地嘆口氣。「我知道你和 Anna 在糾結甚麼，但命令就是命令啊！」

「我知道，只是……」

「是他們違背戒律犯罪在先，沒甚麼好同情的。」Uriel 冷冷地說。

Balthazar 往 Castiel 背上大力一拍，「想那麼多就沒辦法做事了，我們先去看看情況，走一步算一步吧！」

當晚，兩個附身 vessel 的天使到了所多瑪，本想在街上過夜，卻在居民羅得誠心伏地跪拜的切切懇求下轉往他家借宿，

即使沒有進食的需要，也還是盛情難卻地吃了他們預備的筵席。

「這酒很好喝耶！」Balthazar 驚喜得像發現新大陸。

Castiel 皺眉默默啃了一口無酵餅，「我只覺得都是分子的味道……」

他們還沒有躺下休息，就聽到房子外面傳來沸騰的人聲，有老有少，嚷著要羅得交出客人讓他們胡來，

羅得出去應付眾人，隔著門板傳來他願意拿自己兩名貞潔的女兒來交換客人安全的聲音。

「Cas。」Balthazar 沉下臉說。

Castiel 一抬手，「稍安勿躁。」

沒多久，外面吵嚷得更厲害，門板被推撞得吱嘎作響。

「Cas！」

年輕天使二話不說瞬移到門後，猛力拉開屋門一把將羅得扯進來，又重重關上。

Balthazar 揚起嘴角一彈指，外面眾人就像瞎了眼一樣，怎麼摸也找不到屋門所在。

「這可是看在你的份上，不然我早就把他們全滅了。」

Balthazar 笑著對 Castiel 說，後者微微一笑點點頭，轉向驚魂未定的羅得，告知他們此行的目的，要求羅得把屬於他的所有家人全都帶出城去避難。

趁羅得聽話地去傳達訊息時，Balthazar 拉了拉 Castiel 的衣角，低聲道：「自作主張沒問題嗎？上頭可沒說可以網開一面啊！」

Castiel 鄭重地點點頭，「羅得是義人，我相信父親也會同意救他們一家人的。」

Balthazar 聳聳肩，「好吧，既然你這麼說。到時候 Ishim 怪罪下來可別怪我沒提醒你啊！」

Castiel 笑了笑，不再作聲。

隔天，天色才剛濛濛亮，兩位天使就催促羅得帶上他妻子和兩個女兒動身逃難，但羅得拖拖拉拉不肯走，天使們只好硬拉著他們出了城外。

「你們要往山上跑，別回頭，也別留在平原上，以免被波及，知道嗎？」Castiel 諄諄叮囑。

羅得怕上山一樣會遭殃，懇求讓他們逃到附近的小城（瑣珥）就好。Balthazar 面有難色，Castiel 倒是爽快：

「好，我答應你，我們不會對這個小城動手，你們快點過去，在你們抵達之前，我們不會行動。」

羅得一家千恩萬謝地走了，Balthazar 挑眉瞄了 Castiel 一眼，「我覺得這傢伙有點得寸進尺了，為他們擔這麼重的責任真的值得嗎？」

Castiel 篤定地說：「能救一個是一個，上面有意見的話，責任我扛。」

看著他固執的表情，Balthazar 也只好嘆口氣搖了搖頭。

遠遠看到羅得一家抵達瑣珥，Balthazar 就和人在天堂待命的 Uriel 取得聯繫，「淨化」行動開始。硫磺與火從天而降，將兩座城和平原上一切生靈焚燒殆盡。

羅得的妻子聽到巨響，忍不住無視禁令好奇地回頭，轉眼間就被 Balthazar 手中水晶狀的武器變成了一根鹽柱。

「Balthazar！」

「天堂的命令是絕對的，違背的人必須受到懲處，這點沒得商量。」Balthazar 輕拋著手中的武器冷冷地說。

「嘿！這個 Anna 借我的東西意外的好用，有機會我們也該幫自己弄一個。」

「……」Castiel 遠遠望著痛哭的羅得父女三人，難受地抿起嘴別開眼睛。

Balthazar 看了他一眼，決定保持沉默。

*****

「淨化」完成，Castiel 帶著沉重的心情和 Balthazar 回天堂覆命。一進門，就看到 Ishim 怒氣沖沖地雙手抱胸等在那裡，旁邊的 Anna 遞了個不安的眼神。

「我有說可以放走任何一隻骯髒猿猴嗎？啊？」

「羅得是義人，換作是父親也會救他們的！」Castiel 理直氣壯地抗辯，Balthazar 心裡暗罵這傢伙真不懂得察言觀色，長官氣頭上還火上澆油是想怎樣……

Ishim 冷笑一聲，「就算退一萬步饒過 **『義人』** 羅得好了，幹嘛連他的家人一起救？」

Castiel 困惑地瞇起眼，「甚麼意思？」

「你知道羅得的兩個女兒也是罪人，應該一併被淨化嗎？」

「甚麼？她們只是無罪的貞潔處女……」

「不，要不了多久她們就會灌醉老爸，睡了他的！」

「我不相信……」Castiel 震驚地搖頭。

「事實如此，你信不信都無所謂！」

Castiel 難以置信地望向 Anna，後者默默地垂下眼，點了點頭。

「……」Castiel 低下頭，抿緊雙唇。

「放走他們是我們兩個共同的決定，我願意一起受罰。」Balthazar 沉聲開口。

「不！這完全是我個人獨斷的決定，他沒有責任！」Castiel 急急抬頭申辯，Balthazar 真想一腳往他腿上踹下去，這個木頭腦袋，別這麼死腦筋行不行？

「Castiel 說的是真話，我聽見 Balthazar 勸阻他了。」默默站在一旁的 Uriel 靜靜說道。

「Uriel 你這傢伙……！」

「Balthazar 你給我住口！再囉嗦我連你一起罰！」Ishim 喝道。

Balthazar 氣呼呼地張口，連個字都還沒說就被 Anna 一彈指送回房間關了禁閉，Castiel 朝她遞了個感謝的眼神，挺起胸膛。

「一人做事一人當。」

「很好。」

Ishim 冷笑，吩咐手下天使收走 Castiel 的武器，先將他押入天堂大牢聽候發落。

Uriel 和 Anna 同情地看了他一眼，他緊緊抿著嘴，還是帶著那副倔強的表情，跟 Ishim 的手下一起消失了。

*****

Castiel 是被兩個天使抬回房間的，右眼和半邊頭部纏著染血的繃帶，昏迷不醒。

他們剛進門，原本躺在床上生悶氣的 Balthazar 立馬跳起來，衝到 Castiel 身邊，緊張地問道：「他怎麼了？」

其中一名天使冷冷挑眉，「你心知肚明。」

Balthazar 咬緊牙關，幫著天使們將 Castiel 安頓在床上，隨即坐在床邊開始動手為他清理，連天使們哪時出去的也渾然無所覺。

拆掉染血的繃帶，擦去那白淨臉上沾染的血跡，Balthazar 輕拍 Castiel 的臉頰，柔聲呼喚：「嘿 Cas，Cas！醒醒！」

Castiel 的眼皮顫了顫，Balthazar 緊皺多時的眉頭終於放鬆了。

「你還好嗎……？」

年輕天使緩緩地張開眼睛，Balthazar 忍不住為那怵目驚心的血紅右眼倒抽了一口氣。

Castiel 空洞的眼神凝望天花板良久，眨了幾下，這才移往 Balthazar 焦急的臉龐。

「……Baltha……zar……」

「嘿。」Balthazar 微微一笑。

「我為什麼……會在房間裡……？」Castiel 緊緊蹙起眉頭，吃力地抬手摀上疼痛的右眼。

「天堂的 **『勸戒』** 啊。」Balthazar 苦笑。

「『勸戒』……？發生甚麼事了？我做了甚麼……？」Castiel 困惑地歪頭。

Balthazar 心中一寒，笑容凝結在臉上。

「你不記得了？」

「記得甚麼？」

「所多瑪……羅得……」

年輕天使只是茫然地瞪大眼睛看著他。

Balthazar 一咬牙，換上平靜安撫的笑容。

「沒事，沒甚麼重要的，你不記得也無所謂。」

「喔……」Castiel 疲倦地闔上眼睛。

Balthazar 輕輕撫摸他的頭，「睡吧……我會在這裡陪著你……」

*****

Castiel 變了。憂鬱糾結的表情不再出現，取而代之的是一種空洞而理所當然的冷硬，執行任務又快又狠，連 Ishim 都對他另眼相看。

「巴別塔倒了。」Castiel 面無表情地說。

「沒了統一的語言，這群泥猴子就沒辦法興風作浪了。」Uriel 洋洋得意。

Balthazar 看進 Castiel 那雙澄澈卻空無一物的眼睛，抿緊了雙唇；一旁的 Anna 默默別開了視線。

*****

這天，Ishim 的天使部隊被派往埃及，執行上頭所謂的「公關活動」。天使們冷眼看著以色列人在門楣及門框塗上羔羊血，靜默地等待長官下達命令。

時間已到，Anna 下令天使們出動擊殺埃及所有頭生子時，緊握的雙拳微微顫抖；

一向蠻不在乎的 Balthazar 也緊緊鎖著眉頭，但 Castiel，還是如人偶般木然而順從。

當第一聲、第二聲、第三聲悽慘的悲哭傳入天使們的耳中，Anna 閉上了眼睛。

Castiel 冷不防抽了一口大氣，按上突然劇痛的右眼，身形搖晃。

「Cas？！」Balthazar 第一個發現不對勁，衝過來扶住他的臂膀。

Castiel 咬緊牙關喘息著，鮮血從指縫中滲出。

「你受傷了？怎麼會？！」

「不……是…………我……嗚嗚！」他痛得跪倒在地，兩手緊緊按著快要炸開的頭。

 **「仁慈天使！快過來！有傷兵！」** Balthazar 放聲大喊。

「不！Baltha……住手！快住手！不要再殺人了！」

Castiel 猛然抬頭，染血的手指緊緊抓住 Balthazar 的衣袖；後者驚悚地看著他早已恢復正常的右眼再度變得血紅，鮮血還不斷從眼角往下滴落，

那哀戚痛苦的表情，正是 Balthazar 久違而熟悉的老友。

「Cas 你……」

Castiel 大口喘氣，絕望卻又堅決的眼神，跟以往如出一轍。

「放開他，Balthazar！」不知何時出現的 Ishim 冷冷喝令，「把他交給我。」

「不！」Balthazar 一把將 Castiel 護在身後，正要抽出自己的天使之刃，另一把已然架在他的頸間，執刀的 Anna 貼在他耳旁低語：

「別做傻事，想想 Cas！」

「！」

Balthazar 狠狠咬牙，低頭垂下了手。

「算你識相。」

Ishim 冷笑，吩咐兩名手下架住已然痛到半昏迷的 Castiel，四人憑空消失。

「Anna，Cas 會被他們怎麼樣？」

Balthazar 抬頭望天痛苦低語，Anna 收回刀，抿緊雙唇，別開了頭。

*****

那一瞬間的清明再度消逝無蹤，Castiel 還是那個鐵血無情的冷面殺手，每每看到雷厲風行貫徹任務從不質疑，甚至被 Ishim 讚為「天使的天使」的他，

Balthazar 心底就隱隱作痛，他好懷念那個愛笑愛看蜜蜂，有點呆有點頑固的老朋友。

他們受命暗中幫助大衛打倒了歌利亞，平安度過無數劫難，成為猶大和以色列的王。

領導有方的 Anna 獲得升遷，成立了自己的衛戍隊，帶著她的新副官 Castiel 和 Balthazar、Uriel 等一眾天使遠離家鄉，開始在地球長達 2000 年的孤獨守望。

值勤無聊歸無聊，Balthazar 心裡卻暗自雀躍，他發現 Castiel 久不受 Ishim 的直接監控，過去的性格隱隱開始有點回籠的跡象。

直到那天，Ishim 帶著 Mirabel 和 Benjamin 前來，向 Anna 借調了 Castiel，說要去地球上執行一項機密任務，

Anna 必須暫時回到天堂去幫 Ishim 留守及管理部隊，衛戍隊其他人則得原地待命，在 Anna 回來前不得妄動。

那一整天 Balthazar 心神不寧坐立不安，深怕 Castiel 不在自己眼皮底下會出事，還得忍受 Uriel 三不五時自以為幽默的言語消遣，心情糟到一個不行，

好不容易熬到 Castiel 和 Anna 都平安回來，懸了整天的心才總算落了地。

在 Anna 辦公室門外望眼欲穿地熬到 Cas 和她談完，Balthazar 迫不及待地摟上 Castiel 的肩膀，親暱地擠了一下。

「怎麼樣？這趟去人間行走好玩嗎？」

「我是去工作不是去玩的。」Castiel 沒好氣地翻了個白眼，惹得 Balthazar 不禁微笑。

「Ishim 他們沒對你怎麼樣吧？」

Castiel 眉頭一皺，「沒有啊！幹嘛這麼問？」

「那就好，那就好。」Balthazar 暗暗鬆了口氣。

「……你有甚麼事瞞著我？」

「啊？」

「……」

Castiel 瞇細了眼睛盯著 Balthazar，後者一陣心虛。

「哎呀，就是想說你們難得去人間，不知道 Ishim 有沒有順便帶你們去花天酒地甚麼的……」

「花天酒地？甚麼意思？」Castiel 困惑地歪頭。

「你知道的嘛，就是那個……」

眼見 Cas 頭上的問號越冒越多，Balthazar 也只好訕訕地住了嘴，整件事似乎就這麼無疾而終，

只是他發現，Castiel 皺著眉頭若有所思的次數，好像也跟 Anna 一樣，變得越來越頻繁了。

*****

Anna 歷經長久的心理掙扎，終於剝離自己的榮光，墮天了。

衛戍隊天使們驚詫不已，人心惶惶，副官 Castiel 臨危受命，繼任成為新隊長；Balthazar 自認個性不合而婉拒的副官一職，由 Uriel 接下；

加上新成員 Hester、Inias 和情報部過來的 Bartholomew，Castiel 衛戍隊的第一個任務，就是追殺他們抗命叛逃的前隊長 Anna。

和 Anna 頗有交情的 Balthazar 雖然覺得對她很過意不去，但命令就是命令，他也沒辦法；

何況當上隊長的 Cas，怎麼說呢？又變回以前那個常常愁眉深鎖滿臉憂鬱的他，他總算不再是個麻木不仁、冷血無情的殺戮天使了，

這讓 Balthazar 莫名地感到熟悉和心安，也讓受 Cas 指揮服勤的日子，彷若身在天堂。

*****

還沒打聽到 Anna 的下落，上面就指派了一個特急件，命令衛戍隊與其他部隊合流，趕在第一個封印被打破前，一起攻進地獄拯救義人 Dean Winchester。

這本該是一個很單純的任務，消滅膽敢擋路的惡魔，救出義人的靈魂丟回人間，碰！結束！

但事實並非如此，天使們遭受到以 Alastair 為首的惡魔大軍頑強抵抗，死傷慘重，

Balthazar 和 Uriel 好不容易保著 Castiel 殺出一條血路衝到義人身邊，那他媽的渾蛋猿類居然早就熬不住酷刑而墮落了，連帶破了封印？！

他們費盡千辛萬苦浴血奮戰究竟是為了甚麼啊？！

更令人氣憤的是，Cas 見到那個破碎靈魂的第一眼，那驚訝得發亮的眼神……

Balthazar 從沒見過這樣的他，勢如破竹，奮不顧身，明亮的雙眼彷彿是雷電的化身……他抓緊義人臂膀直衝雲霄的背影，讓 Balthazar 一時看傻了眼，

直到聽見 Uriel 的怒吼才恍然回神，莫名的怒火在心底滾滾沸騰，他恨 Dean Winchester！

自那以後，與 Dean 有關的任務 Balthazar 一概不參加，倔強的態度連 Castiel 都拿他沒辦法，

但即使沒在場親眼目睹那天使與無毛猿類的互動，Balthazar 也明白，Cas 的全副心力早已移到那個人身上……

他苦澀地感受著自己的嫉妒，體會著自己的憤怒，逃避著 Cas 擔憂的詢問眼神，他不知道他們怎麼會走到這一步，卻已是束手無策……

*****

Castiel 與他管轄的人類走得太近一事終於傳入上頭耳中，他被降級成 Uriel 的部屬，

儘管受到了懲戒，他對人類開始重新展露的感情，與對天堂決策正當性的懷疑還是日益加深，

Balthazar 不是沒私下勸過他，但 Castiel 如果聽勸，他也就不是 Castiel 了。

Uriel 背叛天堂，暗地誅殺同僚，Balthazar 靠著他的機靈勉強逃過一劫，剛想喘口氣，高階長官 Zachariah 就從天而降，下來親自整頓這殘破不堪的衛戍隊，

結果 Castiel 被強制拉出 vessel，抓回天堂再受「勸戒」，回來時又是那副重歸原廠預設值的鐵血軍人樣……

Balthazar 都不知道該哭還是該笑，他想為 Cas 失去自我而哭，卻也想為 Cas 冷淡了討厭的無毛猿類而笑，那內心的糾結，豈是「煩人」二字能了……

Anna 落網，讓 Balthazar 重新看見了 Castiel 內心的動搖，他欣喜於好友的天性未泯，但也隱隱為事情的走向擔憂。

封印一個接一個被破，天使一個接一個死去，Zachariah 若即若離搞神祕，上面在想甚麼真的讓人弄不清……

山雨欲來風滿樓的危險氣息，讓每位天使都繃緊神經，原本就嚴肅認真的 Castiel 更不用提。

Balthazar 看著他一日比一日更顯憂鬱的背影，心疼不已，但除了偶爾溫言寬慰，偶爾加油打氣，他真的不知道還有甚麼能讓心裡的躁動平息。

*****

噩夢成真，Castiel 步了 Anna 的後塵，違抗命令，被 Raphael 打爆，被父親救回，

被天堂驅逐還下了全境通緝，墮天跟那群無毛猿類混在一起，想辦法阻止天啟……

衛戍隊也由單純的守望轉入正規軍，一連串的跌宕起伏和沒日沒夜與惡魔交戰，讓 Balthazar 身心俱疲。

他真的厭倦了……

沒有 Cas 在身邊，一切都沒意義。

*****

Michael 和 Lucifer 一同墜入地獄牢籠的消息傳來，天堂陷入混亂。

偽造死亡很容易，先用偷來的武器複製一具身體，變出翅膀焦痕，丟下自己的天使之刃，再買通幾個惡魔把話放出去，從此遁跡逍遙再無人起疑。

他要學 Castiel，作自己。

Balthazar 沉浸在燈紅酒綠，笙歌旦夕，曾經長駐心底的那個身影，只有偷聽天界傳言才能聊以追憶。

直至一樁靈魂交易把 Castiel 引到跟前，重新看見他那對倔強的湛藍眼睛，Balthazar 才發現一向伶牙俐齒的自己竟然為之語塞。

原來那麼多的想念，那麼多的感情，可以在一眼瞬間從死灰輕易燃起。

Cas 成了熾天使，領導天堂一部份勢力對抗兄長 Raphael，來找自己目的無他，當然是為了索要那批武器。

他的價值，僅僅在於提供武器？

「對我來說，你和我，Cas，一切如常，我們是兄弟，我當然想幫助你。」

是啊， **「兄弟」** ……

如果這個詞能名副其實概括他們之間的一切，或許，他會活得比較容易……

*****

他還是冒著被盯上的風險，從 Raphael 手裡救下了 Cas；即使賠上一個肺，耍了兩兄弟唱一齣暗度陳倉，最終也將那批賴以安身立命的天堂武器給了他，

看到他出面維護自己與 Raphael 對峙，Balthazar 心裡不禁流過一陣暖意。

「現在你拿到了武器，可別為它而死啊！」

他眷戀地望著 Castiel，最後展翼消失。再怎麼想留在 Cas 身邊，只要那兩個無毛猿類在，就沒有自己的一席之地。

這早在他被聖火圈困住，被迫放棄到手的靈魂資產時，就已經看得分明。

所以他把握一切機會諷刺 Dean、惹怒 Dean，暗示沒靈魂的 Sam 殺了 Bobby 來傷害 Dean，

這全是出於他的一己之私，那又怎樣？他總得有地方發洩自己的怒氣……

*****

危機就是轉機，Castiel 的戰事告急，讓 Balthazar 意外得到重回戰線的機會。他受命拯救鐵達尼號，憑空創造五萬靈魂能量以供作戰使用，

縱使在命運女神阻撓下功虧一簣，他也還是暗自竊喜，又能站在 Castiel 身邊為他效力。

就在他趁著作戰空檔偷閒過個癮時，那兩隻小吼猴偏又帶來了壞消息。長久的交往與了解讓 Balthazar 相信事出必有因，Castiel 的解釋也並非完全不合情理，

只是他忍不住要為打算吞下所有能量的 Cas 擔心，尤其當 Cas 又露出那副倔強的表情，甚麼勸都不聽……

為避免最糟的設想成真，Balthazar 勉為其難放下身段當了雙面間諜，

他無意跟 Castiel 唱反調，只是想著既然 Cas 聽不進自己的話，那由他的新歡人類出面來勸阻，應該就沒問題了吧？

所以他給了儀式現場的地址，暗自祈禱 Dean 能說動 Cas 別做傻事，贏得戰爭可以有很多方式，不需要賭命這麼高風險的嘗試……

接到 Castiel 的召喚，Balthazar 提心吊膽地去了，他深知對方有多聰明，只能小心翼翼避免在言語中露出破綻，甚至不惜嫁禍他人……

他唯獨沒料到，Castiel 對是誰洩密，心中早就有底，而所有虛與委蛇，只是將一切付之一炬……

望著 Castiel 孤寂的背影，聽著他沉痛的話語，Balthazar 還是狠不下心棄他而去。

那句 **「你總會有我這老夥計陪著你」** 包含了多少感情，他希望 Castiel 能銘記在心， ** _『我不是叛徒，全是為了你……』_**

回答他的卻是無情利刃穿胸而過，他畢生摯愛在耳邊幽幽一句：

「是的，我永遠都會擁有你……」

「Cas……」

是不甘，是訝異，是沒把最重要的話說出口的悔恨，也是千言萬語僅剩你的名……

天使殞落時，只聽見他兄弟，內心的悲泣。

《全 文 完》

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我第一篇 SPN 同人文，想寫我對 Balthazar 和 Castiel 過往交情的 head canon，看過不少 BC 的同人文，不是 fluffy 的幼幼天使小甜餅，就是前男友 Balthazar 退讓給 Dean，對於 BC 從前在天堂經歷的原著向衍生，還真是沒看到滿意的文，只好自給自足了 XD
> 
> 天使的製造對我來說應該是非常務實的，祂們是戰士，只為服侍上帝與天堂而誕生，生來就要在最短時間內派上用場，所以我個人不覺得會有甚麼甜蜜蜜的溫馨幼幼期，誕生時就具備青年期的知識與體能條件，只需要透過高強度的訓練來熟悉真身的使用方式和飛行／作戰技巧就好，這樣的設定我覺得比較合理。
> 
> 為符合各事件發生的正確時間順序，我參考了原劇、Wiki、百度百科和線上聖經網頁，將故事中相關事件的時間點從頭到尾整理在下方，有興趣的可以看看，也歡迎留言與我分享看文心得喔！
> 
> 新年快樂～ ^^
> 
> *****
> 
> 《各事件時間順序》
> 
> 海岸看第一隻魚上岸（6x20）：大約在距今3億8000萬年至3億7500萬年前，四足動物由魚類進化而成
> 
> 看蜜蜂（7x21）：第一隻蜜蜂出現在歐洲大陸岩石沉積物里，在始新世-漸新世邊界（距今3400萬年前）的化石記錄中
> 
> 智人（7x21）：早期智人（英語：Archaic Homo sapiens）大約在距今25萬年到40萬年間演變出來
> 
> 尼安德塔人（7x21）：克羅埃西亞的尼安德塔人存在年代被測定為距今3.2萬年至3.3萬年間
> 
> 天使戰爭：路西法因為拒絕臣服於聖子基督，率天眾三分之一的天使於天界北境起兵反叛。經過三天的天界劇戰，路西法的叛軍被基督擊潰，在渾沌中墜落了九個晨昏才落到地獄。此後神創造了新天地和人類，路西法為了復仇兼奪取新天地，乃化為蛇潛入伊甸園，引誘夏娃食用了禁忌的知善惡樹之果實，再利用她引誘亞當也犯下了這違抗神靈的罪。於是路西法如願使神的新受造物一同墮落，而且為諸魔神開啟了通往這新世界的大門，自此罪、病、老、死終於遍布地面  
> http://bible.jbride.cc/%E5%95%9F%E7%A4%BA%E9%8C%84/12.html
> 
> 該隱殺亞伯（6x20）：史前史時代  
> http://bible.jbride.cc/%E5%89%B5%E4%B8%96%E8%A8%98/4.html
> 
> 所多瑪、蛾摩拉毀滅（6x20）：發生在公元前3500至公元前1540年之間，二天使拯救義人羅德、妻、二女兒，唯羅德妻逃亡中回頭看而化為鹽柱。科學界證實公元前3123年6月29日清晨4點30分左右，有一枚小行星進入地球大氣層，並在南歐阿爾卑斯山上空爆炸，造成碎屑進入大氣層，與空氣摩擦後，並在死海地區降下大量隕石火球，造成死海周邊城市的毀滅http://bible.jbride.cc/%E5%89%B5%E4%B8%96%E8%A8%98/19.html
> 
> 巴別塔（6x20）：西元前2401年挪亞一家出方舟，估計洪水後約100年寧錄建塔  
> http://bible.jbride.cc/%E5%89%B5%E4%B8%96%E8%A8%98/11.html
> 
> 埃及殺頭生子（8x21）：所有埃及家庭的長子及一切頭生的牲畜死亡。西元前1526年摩西出生，西元前1446年以色列人出埃及  
> http://bible.jbride.cc/%E5%87%BA%E5%9F%83%E5%8F%8A%E8%A8%98/11.html  
> http://bible.jbride.cc/%E5%87%BA%E5%9F%83%E5%8F%8A%E8%A8%98/12.html
> 
> 大衛和歌利亞（6x20）：西元前1050~1010年大衛奠都耶路撒冷  
> http://bible.jbride.cc/%E6%92%92%E6%AF%8D%E8%80%B3%E8%A8%98%E4%B8%8A/17.html  
> http://bible.jbride.cc/%E6%92%92%E6%AF%8D%E8%80%B3%E8%A8%98%E4%B8%8B/5.html
> 
> 受 Anna 指揮駐守地球2000年（4x10）
> 
> Castiel 受 Ishim 指使下凡殺 Lily 女兒和第六唱詩班的 Seraphim Akobel（12x10）：1901年，Castiel 使用女性 vessel，戰友 Benjamin、Mirabel 及另兩位天使
> 
> Anna 墮天（4x10）：Mar. 1985
> 
> Castiel 管理自己的衛戍隊（battalion / garrison）（7x21）
> 
> 地獄救 Dean（4x09）：Sep. 18th, 2008
> 
> Castiel 與 Uriel 準備淨化小鎮（4x07）
> 
> Castiel 與 Uriel 追殺前衛戍隊隊長 Anna（4x09. 10）
> 
> Castiel 降級變成 Uriel 下屬，與 Anna 交談，Uriel 死後變 Zachariah 下屬（4x16）
> 
> Castiel 脫離 vessel，被強制拉回天堂（4x20） 
> 
> Castiel 讓 Anna 被捉（4x21）
> 
> Castiel 墮天，被 Raphael 打爆又被上帝復活（4x22. 5x01）
> 
> 阻止天啟，Castiel 被上帝復活變成熾天使（5x22）
> 
> Castiel 返回天堂，接受 Crowley 提議引發內戰（6x03前）
> 
> 天堂內戰：與 Balthazar 重逢（6x03）
> 
> Balthazar 暗示要 Sam 殺 Bobby 以激怒 Dean（6x11）
> 
> 天堂內戰：Balthazar 把天堂武器給 Castiel（6x15）
> 
> 天堂內戰：鐵達尼號事件（6x17）
> 
> 天堂內戰：兩兄弟策反 Balthazar（6x21）
> 
> 天堂內戰：Castiel 殺了 Balthazar（6x22）


End file.
